


phantoms and the deep blue sea

by weregarurumon



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 17:54:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14383938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weregarurumon/pseuds/weregarurumon
Summary: “Hey, Yusuke…” Ryuji runs his hands through his hair. “Do you think Akira’s hanging out with some girl on the beach right now?” He sighs loudly, and falls backwards into the sand with a thud.Yusuke looks down at Ryuji. “Perhaps. He didn’t tell me what he’d be doing today. Do you think he is?”“Well, yeah! Uhhh, he’s not hanging out with us-- hisbest friends-- so who else could he be hanging out with?”





	phantoms and the deep blue sea

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I wrote this piece for the [P5 Memories of Summer zine](https://twitter.com/p5islandzine). Preorders ended a while ago, but you should check out the Twitter page for some very lovely art and writing :~) 
> 
> It was my first time writing for a zine, and I had so much fun writing this piece, so I hope it's enjoyable! This takes place during the school trip part of the game when they're in Hawaii together, on that day when you get to choose to hang out with! So!!! Yeah!!!

“Hey Yusuke, remind me again why you’re wearing a hoodie to the beach?” Ryuji grumbles, furrowing his brow at the other boy. The sun is particularly strong today, and he just can’t imagine how someone can wear a  _ hoodie _ and feel comfortable in this heat. Yet Yusuke does it, somehow. It’s kind of incredible, but more ridiculous, if anything.

“It’s because I tend to burn easily.” Yusuke replies with a nod. “Besides, it just feels more comfortable wearing this. It’s a nice and soft material. Would you care to feel it?” Yusuke asks, extending his arm.

“Is it seriously?” The other wonders, running a finger on the material of Yusuke’s beach hoodie. It… it is soft. “You’ve gotta be burning, though! It’s  _ reaaally _ hot right now. Hey, you know they sell swim shirts that are like, uh, made for the beach and going to the pool, right?”

“Do they really?” Yusuke sighs, rests his chin on his hand, and stares out at the sea. The waves are crashing lightly against the sand, and there are people playing with a beach ball in the water. “I was actually unaware of this. Perhaps when we return to Japan, I’ll look into buying one. Though, I do like the hoodie because it keeps the sun out of my face.” He shakes his head. “Perhaps not, then. Wearing hoodie is perfectly fine with me. It’s the perfect combination of a shirt and a hat!”

“Just buy a sun hat if you’re so worried about that, or I dunno… guess if you’re fine with wearing it, then it’s not that big of a deal. If it works for you, not sure why I’m complaining. I just worry for you sometimes.”

“Well, thank you for the suggestion and worry, Ryuji. It’s nice to know you're thinking of me.”

“Yeah, yeah. No problem.”

There’s a silence for a few seconds, save for the sound of seagulls squawking and the waves crashing in the background. The sun continues to beat down on them.

“Hey, Yusuke…” Ryuji runs his hands through his hair. “Do you think Akira’s hanging out with some girl on the beach right now?” He sighs loudly, and falls backwards into the sand with a thud.

Yusuke looks down at Ryuji. “Perhaps. He didn’t tell me what he’d be doing today. Do you think he is?”

“Well, yeah! Uhhh, he’s not hanging out with us-- his  _ best friends _ \-- so who else could he be hanging out with?”

Yusuke takes a second to think. His places his hand on his chin. “Hmmm… that Mishima boy from your school, maybe?”

“Huh? No! I mean, maybe he’s hangin’ out with Mishima, but prolly not! Look-- he’s definitely on a date right now, Yusuke! I mean we’re on the beach! It’s like, the perfect place to go on a date with someone!”

“Ah, I see. I think you’re worrying too much, Ryuji. I’m sure he’s having fun on this alleged date.”

“Gaaah. You’re telling me.”

More silence. Ryuji sits up again, hugging his legs to his chest, and looking out onto the sea. The people playing with the beach ball are laughing and having fun splashing water at each other. Yusuke draws designs in the sand with his finger.

“I will say, going to the beach was a rather nice escape from the norm, wasn’t it?” Yusuke says, still fixated on drawing in the sand. “Say, what were the odds that my school’s trip to Los Angeles would be cancelled, and we’d end up here with you? I wonder if it’s fate.” He stops drawing and looks up at Ryuji. “What do you think, Ryuji?”

“Fate…” Ryuji echoes. “Guess so? I was pretty surprised to see you here, actually. You’re definitely right, though. It’s pretty nice to take a break. I’ve really been enjoying this trip, to be honest. Bein’ a Phantom Thief is fun and all, but it is pretty stressful sometimes… I think the worst part is when the Palaces start fallin’ apart, right? ‘Cuz before that happens, everything’s pretty alright.” He looks at Yusuke, who nods in agreement. “Yeesh, I might have recovered from my injury, but it’s still hard for anyone to run like that.” He sighs. “I am pretty glad you ended up coming here with us, though.”

“Yes, I agree completely.” Yusuke chuckles. “For right now, I think we can just forget about all of that and relax for once.”

Meanwhile, neither of them notices-- or even hears-- Akira sneakily approaching them from behind. Ryuji and Yusuke are much too focused on their conversation to notice. Akira crouches down stealthily right in between of where Ryuji and Yusuke are sitting, and a grin crosses his face. He’s almost amazed they haven’t noticed yet.  _ All of that sneaking around palaces has finally paid off _ , he thinks.

That’s when he whispers: “Boo!”

Ryuji gasps audibly, and jumps out of the sand, while Yusuke sits there and remains unfazed. He sighs. “Ah. Hello there, Akira.” Akira snickers, and looks up at the startled Ryuji with innocent eyes.

“H-Hey!” Ryuji yells. “What the heck was that for, Akira?!”

Akira laughs, and sits down where Ryuji was. “I wanted to see how you’d react.”

“Whaaaaat? Seriously? Akira! That’s not funny! That really freaked me out! Jeez…” Ryuji folds his arms, and kicks some sand to the side. “Well, hah-ha. You saw me get all scared! Uhhh, why are you even here, though? Shouldn't you be hanging out with a girl, or something?”

“A girl?” Akira looks perplexed. “Oh? Should I? I don’t think so? Was I supposed to be?” He laughs. “I hope I’m not missing a planned date if that’s the case. Well, I’d much rather hang out with you guys. Anyways, beach dates are kind of cheesy, don't you think?

Yusuke begins. “Ah, Ryuji was just saying that--”

And Ryuji cuts him off before he can finish. “I-I was just say that I really wished Akira was here with us!”

Yusuke narrows his eyes, and Ryuji looks at him sheepishly. He hopes Yusuke will take the hint that he  _ definitely _ didn’t say the beach was a prime date spot.

“Aw, is that true? That’s so sweet of you, Ryuji.” Akira smiles. “What were you two up to, then?”

“Uhhhhh… Lookin’ at the sea. Talking about fate.”

“Oh, how riveting.” Akira remarks.

“Do you know where Ann and Makoto are, Akira?” Yusuke asks, going back to playing with the sand.

“Not sure. I think they wanted to do their own thing today.”

“Huh.” Ryuji sighs, and sits down facing Yusuke and Akira. “Glad they're havin’ fun.”

“Me too.” Akira adds, eyeing Yusuke’s work in the sand. “Sooo… Do you guys wanna make a sandcastle?” He asks.

Ryuji raises an eyebrow. “Eh? That kind of came out of nowhere.”

“I thought it might be fun.” Akira chuckles. “Besides, it sounds more fun than just talking about fate and looking at the ocean.”

Yusuke perks up. “That does sound like much more fun.”

“For real? You don’t like talkin’ to me, Yusuke?” Ryuji agrees. “Auuugh… I guess it’s better than nothin’. We’re at the beach, after all.”

The sandcastle exploit doesn’t go very well. Ryuji and Akira start working on it together while Yusuke oversees them. They don’t have buckets to make the shapes quite right (and to carry water… Akira and Ryuji just end up cupping water in their hands the entire time), so the whole thing just kind of collapses and turns into a wet pile of sand at some point. It’s at that point that Ryuji and Akira just give up, and in the end, Yusuke ends up shaping their sad hill of sand into something that resembles a sand Morgana.

Akira giggles when Yusuke presents it to them, with jazz hands and all.

“Ta-da. It’s Morgana.” Yusuke states.

“Aw. It’s super cute, Yusuke. It looks just like him.”

Ryuji takes out his phone and starts rapidly snapping pictures of sand Morgana. “Oh duuude, that’s so great! I’ll send pictures to Futaba right now in our group chat so that Mona can see it! I’m sure the others’ll get a kick outta it!”

It only takes a few seconds before Ryuji receives a reply from Futaba. Attached to Futaba’s message is a picture of a scowling Morgana, which he shows to Akira and Yusuke. Akira snorts.

Ryuji takes his phone back, and reads her message out loud. “Hey! That’s pretty cool, Inari. You should make all of us out of sand next!!! (JK, JK.) Mona didn't think it was that funny though, LOL. He said you made him look too much like a cat. Think he’s still mad he couldn't come.”

“Hmmm. Making the sand Phantom Thieves wouldn't be that bad of an idea.” Yusuke muses. “Ah, if only we had more time on the beach…”

“Nah, Yusuke.” Ryuji shakes his head. “Don’t get me wrong -- I respect your art, but people’d know it was us if you made them!”

Yusuke nods dejectedly. “How unfortunate, but I suppose you’re right. Sand Morgana will have to do for now. Please do send me some pictures of him later, Ryuji. I’ve become rather attached to him.”

“Yeah, I gotcha.” Ryuji says, already typing out his message to Yusuke.

It’s quiet again. In the silence, Akira giggles again, and the other two look at him.

“Sorry.” Akira says, adjusting his glasses. “I just love having fun like this…” He smiles. “We don’t really get to have all that much fun anymore, so I’m glad we’re spending time here together.” He shakes his head. “But I’m even more glad I got to experience this beautiful sand Morgana today.”

“I’m glad you like him, Akira.” Yusuke states proudly. “Knowing you like my work really makes me happy.”

Ryuji’s phone makes a text received noise, and he looks at his phone again. “Makoto says: ‘Don’t you guys have anything better to do?’” He puffs out his cheeks in a pout. “What’s up with her? I’m sure they’re not doin’ important anything either.” He grunts, and scrolls down in the messages. 

“And then Ann said: ‘We found this really good popsicle place by the hotel! You guys should come and get some with us if you want, since it’s so hot outside!’”

“Popsicles do sound good.” Yusuke mumbles. The sun is still making it as hot as ever, and Yusuke is still wearing a hoodie.

“Oh no! I totally forgot you were wearing a hoodie this whole time!” Ryuji rushes over to Yusuke, and grabs his hand. “Ack! Yusuke!”

“What is it?”

“Man, your hands are all clammy! We’re gonna go get popsicles right now! You’ve been in the sun for way to long…” With that, Ryuji begins to drag Yusuke in the direction of their hotel. “Akira! We’ll meet you back at the place!” He calls back.

“Ryuji, I can walk there on my own you know…” Yusuke retorts, but it’s too late. Ryuji has a hard grip on Yusuke’s hand, and it dead set on getting him safely to the popsicle stand.

Akira waves goodbye to the two of them, and takes one more glance at the ocean before he leaves to follow them. The people who were playing in the water earlier are long gone, but the waves continue to crash on the shore steadily. He inhales the sea air, and then heads off to meet his friends for a popsicle on the beach.


End file.
